Episode 89
Peligro is the eighty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 17, 2016. Summary Lira hides from Kahlil. She manages to avoid him but was found by two Hathors. Luckily, she teleports just in time to make her attackers stab each other. But Kahlil found her again. She asked who he is. Kahlil unmasked himself. Lira was relieved after recognizing him, and sheathed her sword. She introduced herself as Lira, his friend. But Kahlil remembered Ether and Hagorn's words about killing Lira, and attacked her. Kahlil defeats and stabs Lira. Danaya was enraged when she saw it and picked up Lira's sword, stabbing Kahlil at the back. Pirena appears and saw what happened. Danaya took out the Earth Gem to heal Lira. Alena refused to believe Ether. Ether said that she is Kahlil's protector, but is powerless against his cursed fate. Ether repeated that she will never see her son alive. Alena said Ether is lying, and teleports away. Ether asked Cassiopea to come out. Ether commends Cassiopea for having overcome her curse upon her to remain in the forest. Cassiopea said she pities Alena, but is happy that Kahlil is gone. Ether cursed when her fireball missed Cassiopea. Alena shouts Kahlil's name. Cassiopea appears to her. Alena says she does not believe Ether, for she had blessed Kahlil with a protective spell before she left, so no weapon could hurt him. Alena says she would prove herself right. When Alena left, Cassiopea apologized in behalf of all of them, but if Ether had spoken the truth, Kahlil may have been slain by the sword Avatar she had forged to protect Lira. Danaya finished healing Lira. When Kahlil rose up, Danaya said he cannot kill Lira and stabbed him with the Avatar. Pirena was shocked when she saw what happened. Danaya then raised his hood and saw Kahlil. She embraced Kahlil when she recognized him. Kahlil said who he is before dying. An ularka saw what happened. Lira saw Pirena and said the witch had come. Pirena silenced her. Danaya took out the Earth Gem and ordered it to heal Kahlil. But Kahlil was already dead. Pirena said it was too late. Lira asked if what Kahlil said was true. Danaya confirmed that Kahlil is the son of Lira's father, and she had slain her brother to protect her. Agane reports that Amihan is nowhere to be found, so they should attack Sapiro. Hagorn says they should finish it by killing all their enemies. The ularka reports to Rexar that Kahlil is dead. Hagorn asked if it was Lira who defeated Kahlil. Rexar said Danaya did. Hagorn laughed and called off the attack, saying they must let the Sang'gres and Ybrahim fight among themselves. Ybarro saw the Hathors retreating. Aquil started looking for Danaya and the Sang'gres. Wahid apologized for arriving late. Ybarro said they should not worry about the Sang'gres, who could take care of themselves. Ybarro orders them to tend to the wounded. The blue butterflies come for Kahlil. Lira tries to shoo them away. Pirena said they could not do anything about it. Lira suggested that they use the Gintong Binhi. Pirena said she would accompany them. Lira doubts if Pirena could be trusted. Pirena said she also wanted her nephew to be revived. Danaya teleports them to the location of the Gintong Binhi. Amihan looks for the others in the battlefield. Danaya teleports Lira, Pirena and Kahlil's body to the Labyrinth of Balbal. Danaya tells them to be on guard, because a powerful creature is in charge of the Gintong Binhi. Danaya sees Balbal wounded and healed him with the Earth Gem. Danaya demanded the Gintong Binhi, but Balbal said he no longer had them. Pirena said someone else had obtained the Gintong Binhi. Cassiopea had been wounded in her left arm. She healed it with her powers. She held a pouch in her hand. It is revealed that Cassiopea had obtained the pouch containing the Gintong Binhi from Balbal. Cassiopea said she is sorry for Alena and Kahlil, but it was necessary. The Gintong Binhi vanished in her hand. Ether appeared and cursed Cassiopea, saying she would pay for it, as her beloved diwatas would suffer much sorrow because of what she had done. She attacked Cassiopea with her venom, but missed again. Alena encounters Asval and Axilom. She demanded to know where Kahlil is. Asval did not want to lead her back to the battlefield, but Alena defeats him. Wantuk asked Muros if his wound still hurt. Muros said not much. Muros got angry when Wantuk touched his wound, because it still hurts when touched. Wantuk asked why he was alone. Muros said he was separated from the others. Muyak announced the arrival of Ybrahim, Aquil, and the other soldiers. Paopao asked where Amihan is. Ybrahim said he would look for her. Amihan appeared. Ybrahim asked her where their daughter is. Amihan said she does not know, but wished that Danaya is with her, and that they are safe. Ybrahim embraced her. The Sang'gres teleported to the shores of Sapiro. Lira looked for Amihan, Muros and Aquil. Pirena said the war seemed over. Lira left to look for the others. Alena, Asval and Axilom appeared where Danaya, Pirena and Kahlil's body were. Alena embraced Danaya. In Lireo, LilaSari discovered that Alena had escaped. She summoned the soldiers. Axilom asked Asval why he led Alena to the correct location. Asval said they should play all sides. Alena was glad that Pirena was with them, but was especially glad to see Danaya. But Danaya said it was an accursed day. Alena agrees, saying she had been searching for Kahlil for some time now. Danaya stared at Pirena and apologized to Alena, showing her Kahlil's body. Alena mourns the death of her son. LilaSari summoned Hitano. She asked if Hitano had a hand in Alena's escape. Hitano asked why he is being suspected. Hitano said that as a diwata, Alena had the ability to escape. Hagorn arrived, and heard that Alena had escaped. Hagorn slapped LilaSari. Lira returned to where the others were. Alena asked them who had killed Kahlil. Danaya was about to confess, but Pirena alleged that Hagorn did it. Hagorn said he entrusted Lireo to LilaSari, but she failed him. After Hagorn left, Mayca and Kaizan went to LilaSari's side to sympathize. Hitano said he had not failed to warn her, and she knew what kind of person she had chosen as spouse. Alena remembers that she had been told that Hagorn and Kahlil were on the same side. Pirena said that Kahlil later objected, so Hagorn killed him. Alena said Hagorn would pay, the one who killed her son would pay. Danaya said they tried to revive him, but failed. Alena said they must go to Evades. Alena takes the other Sang'gres to Evades in Old Etheria. Lira and Danaya were about to pick fruits, but Alena stopped them. Evades appeared and told them that diwatas are really presumptuous, to pick the fruits without being authorized to do so. Alena introduced them to Evades. Alena asked for a fruit to give to her son. Evades said Kahlil is already dead and told her that nothing could be done anymore, even if he gave her a fruit. Evades advised Alena to accept what had happened. Alena vowed to make Hagorn, the one who killed her son, pay. Danaya left while Pirena followed her. Danaya was sorry for Alena and Kahlil, and started weeping again. Pirena asked why she was weeping, as she had already saved her from Alena's wrath. Danaya, knowing Pirena's nature, asked what she would ask for in return. Pirena said she wanted to borrow the Earth Gem, even for a while, so that she could fight her father. Danaya took out the Earth Gem.